


The ship is real

by avdieo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Cute Marc, Cute Nathaniel, Gay Marc Anciel, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marc is a big shipper, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avdieo/pseuds/avdieo
Summary: Marc is secretly writing fanfictions about Mightillustrator and Reverser under the name of "im_the_scriptwriter" on Ao3.Will his secret be discovered ? Or will it remain hidden ?
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	The ship is real

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back with another fic ! :3 
> 
> It's been a while I know. I'm currently working on something but not a fic ! So there's a high possibility I won't be always active... 
> 
> Anyway, i still hope you'll enjoy the reading ! 
> 
> (the story is silly but was funny to write )

His laptop on his desk with a new page open on Word, Marc cracked his fingers, ready to dedicate his free time to the marvelous and sublime world of fanfiction. A world of every possibilities. The boy made sure no one could interrupt him during this writing session. His door was closed, his notifications were off and his headphones were on. No one should know his second identity. Behind this door was laying a heavy secret that must be buried forever.

His fingers were tapping furiously, but yet so precisely, on the keyboard of the laptop. Ideas were flowing on the new page like a gentle river.

The plot was simple. It was Mightillustrator and Ladybug being jealous of the blooming dynamic friendship between Chat Noir and Reverser. These two got along pretty well which kept bugging the two heroes.

In the original comic, Ladybug was more attracted to Mightillustrator and being jealous of Reverser was indeed, ridiculous. The two new heroes didn't have any romantic interactions, which was painful. Even if the original plot entertained him well enough, Marc also wanted to include his feelings towards his friend. Of course, it would be a disaster if Nathaniel was brought to discover his secret hobby, and at the same time his more-than-friendly feelings.

He could never face him again. So that was why the shy boy was hidding behind a brand new account. Now he was "im_the_scriptwriter", a famous writer of the fandom.

The first time he had posted his work, he was so nervous about the reaction of the readers. But suprisingly, everyone had left sweet comments under his fanfic and had encouraged him to do more. It was really heart warming. Therefore, he decided to keep writing stories about Mightillustrator and Reverser.

The pairing slowly took over the main ship. It was pretty satisfying.

The boy spent at least an entire afternoon writing. He rapidly reached the 20k words and chose to put an end to the story. He re-read it one last time before posting it on the website. Proud of his new work, the grin on his face made his cheeks hurt a little bit. After reading few comments and exchanging with other writers, he checked the time and realized it was nearly 11pm.

Before turning off his laptop, he received a new message from an artist whose style was similar to Nathaniel's. The first time he had scrolled down on his Tumblr, the noiret thought there was a possibility that it was his friend's second account. However, Marc had let down that assumption. Okay, the artist drew the heroes exactly like the redhead but it wasn't a real proof. Since their comic book became a little bit more famous, some people began to draw like Nathan.

Moreover, Marc didn't want to be easily convinced because of his crush on his friend. He was somewhat desperate but throwing himself in some weird illusions was a line he shouldn't cross.

The shy boy sighed. Their drawings were truly splendid. The thing that marked him the most was the soft expression on Reverser and Mightillustrator's faces from one of their fanarts. They looked like a couple. Marc wondered what would he and Nathaniel look like together. Cute ? Maybe. The two of them were well-known to be hopeless romantics. That meant they would always try to do something sweet for the other.

He spent at least 30 minutes on the artist's page contemplating his works before deciding to responding them.

**SleepIsForTheWeak!** :

hi i just read your new fic and it was amazing ! I got inspired and I drew you this:

[image.jpg]

**im_the_scriptwriter:**

Oooooh !!! It's so lovely

Now I feel touched and proud of my work !

Thank you ! I'm really glad you liked it :)

Also can I share it ? I'll credit you !

**SleepIsForTheWeak!:**

Thanks ! I really appreciate it

:)

yeah go ahead

I'll post it on my tumblr and i'll tag you

**im_the_scriptwriter:**

Blbvlvlldkvv

[image.gif]

He didn't wait another minute and shared the artist's work to few writers he knew. All of them were amazed by their talent. Few seconds later, as promised, Marc got tagged by them. Excited to see his name on his second -we know who's the first- favorite artist's post, he immediately reblogged it.

Even if he could stay awake for another hour, he still had school the next day.

Marc sighed again and finally went to sleep.

"I'm sorry my room is a bit messy. I forgot to clean it" Nathaniel said sheepishly.

"It's okay. I don't mind !" Marc giggled.

He settled as always on the bed of his friend. Today, they weren't working on new chapters. The two friends thought it would be great to have a break and relax slightly. It had been 3 months since they had their last one and Nathaniel proposed to watch the new episode of his favorite show at his. Never in his life, Marc would decline such a chance.

The redhead moved his notebooks and drawing tablet away. But before he could reach his laptop, his mom called him from the living-room.

"I'll be right back. Search for the new episode for me, please !"

"No problem. I'll do it." Marc replied with a small smile.

As he said, Marc turned on the laptop and began to type in the search bar but suddenly something caught his eye. On the new tab page, there were few quick links displayed. One in particular increased his heart rate. It was a link to Ao3 and not just any link. It was the one directed to the pairing Reverser/Mightillustrator.

When he realized that what he found was better than gold, he began to freak out in his head.

What if Nathaniel discovered he was " **im_the_scriptwriter** " and wanted to confront him ?

Was he disgusted ?

Did he find him repulsive ?

Or what if he didn't know but read the fics then found the ship ridiculous ?

Stress and fear were overwhelming Marc. The boy didn't know if he should stay and pretend he didn't see it or take advantage of the other's absence to flee away. When he clicked on the link, a new page opened. What he saw broke his brain. He just froze with the page open in front of him.

It didn't take long for Nathaniel to come back.

"Did you find it ?" he asked, completely unaware of something.

At first, the boy thought the writer was concentrated but after seeing the lack of response, the redhead started to feel uneasy.

"Marc ?"

"I-I-I... Uh."

"Are you okay ?" he insisted, worried about his friend. "I can call your mom if you don't feel well !"

And again, Marc stopped responding. Not sure about what to do, Nathaniel only moved closer to him. When he was about to put his hand on the shy boy's forehead, the screen caught his attention. Once his eyes met what Marc had read, he also froze.

The two remainded silent for a good minute.

The artist was the first to move. He rapidly closed his laptop and pushed it with his foot to the ground, not fearing to find it broken later.

"Uhh... I have a v-very logical explanation for this !" he stuttered. "You see I was reading the comments under our lastest chapter and I saw the ship. Then I got curious and I needed answers to the questions in my head and-"

"Are you **SleepIsForTheWeak**?" Marc finally opened his mouth.

"... I-I... Shit I can't even lie to you... Yes... Y-yes I am." he replied with shame.

"I'm so dumb... It was you the whole time !" the writer stammered with a heavy blush on his cheeks.

"What ? What do you- _oh._ "

Nathaniel knew something was familiar when he had read the fics of that particular writer. He had thought for a moment it was Marc behind the account. It was really impressive how they knew exactly the details relating to the two new heroes, from their favorite places to their way of thinking.. But he had chased these ideas out of his head. He didn't want his feelings to make him desperate. It happened once and he didn't need another one.

"I feel dumb too..." he began. "So you're **im_the_scriptwriter** ?"

Marc nod while avoiding his gaze.

"Does that mean... You like me...?" he ended up whispering to his friend.

When he saw the other's shoulders tensing and the nervous fingers playing with his sleeves, he didn't need a direct answer to understand. Nathaniel slowly took the noiret's hand and intertwined their fingers. Love was running wild deep inside his veins and he wanted his friend to know it. Feeling the soothing touch of the boy, the writer inhaled and met his eyes.

"Yeah. I like you. I really really like you, Nathaniel." Marc confessed.

"Great... T-That's amazing, incredible, awesome, and I forgot wonder-"

"Nath."

"Ok ok ! I'm sorry ! It's just I'm so happy I can't calm down" the artist said with a cute smile.

Marc laughed brightly. He sighed slowly, still having that shy look on his face.

"I like you too. Very much." Nathaniel added.

Marc's eyes lit up. Suddenly, he felt himself dizzy and warm. It was as if he was drunk.

_Drunk in love_

"Do you want to be my boyfriend...?" the timid one asked.

"Does that mean I could kiss you every day ?"

"Y-Yes ! Of course !" he stammered.

It seemed it was the answer he needed. Nathaniel put his hands on his boyfriend's cheeks and brought his face closer.

"Then I want to be your boyfriend."

At this point, Marc only hummed. The atmosphere was so special he didn't dare to make a sound. He saw the tiny gap between their lips reducing until they touched. They weren't the best at kissing. Not having relationships before didn't help to get experience. However neither of the two wanted to change a thing. It was sweet, a bit messy but very enjoyable. So much, both of them forgot to breathe. They wanted to capture each other's taste as much as possible but after few seconds, their lips parted, missing already the warmth of the other. 

"Wow..."

"Yeah..."

"That could be a new plot for your story." Nathaniel said with a grin.

"..."

"..."

"Please stop."

The way Nathaniel was grinning gave Marc goosebumps.

"I have read all your fanfics... And I know now your soft spots. **_All of them_** "

"Stop !!"

"But you said you like it when I get bold in your fics" Nathaniel purred.

"Youuu.... What about you and your fanarts ?! Don't think I didn't realize you have a thing for long legs !"

The expression on the artist's face was priceless. The green-eyed boy didn't know it was possible to get this red. Feeling a bit confident, Marc put his thin legs the other's lap which caused Nathaniel to sputter. If he was a computer, he would be already shutting down. While his boyfriend was trying to not faint, the writer was enjoying the effect he had on him. Before Marc could say something, a cough interrupted them.

"Congratulations boys but Marc, you mom wants you to buy a baguette on you way back home." Nathaniel's mom said with a knowing smile.

With only that, the woman turned her back and walked away with a chuckle, the door still wide open.

"Hum...O-Okay..."

Could this get even more embarassing for the two of them ? Probably. But the good thing is that they're together. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find mistakes, tell me ! :33


End file.
